


Fitting In Again

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [43]
Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eureka/Stargate SG-1, Jo + any Stargate character, "Reality changed and I don't know where I fit in anymore. Sounds crazy, huh?" "I know more about that I can legally say." (by egalitarianmuse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In Again

**Author's Note:**

> Isis the Sphinx prompt: Eureka/Stargate SG-1
> 
> *As the prompt was only the crossover, I went over to LJ's comment-fic to look over the prompts, there were only four, so here you are Isis the Sphinx, number two.*

"You're not Christopher Dactylos." Jo Lupo is alone with the man, and shouldn't feel so skittish of him. She knows that, and hates that he makes her skin crawl. There is something wrong with him, something that doesn't quite fit. He's not quite human anymore.

"I beg your pardon?" He looks up at her, brows raised as if to fight the facts that she sees right though him.

"You heard me – I'm right, aren't I." He doesn't quite meet her look, eyes skittishly darting away. Not that he's afraid of her, but that he doesn't know how to respond. Doesn't remember what comes next in human interaction. Instead of lying, he shrugs, taking her words at face value and with that shrug taking away any guise of humanity as if it's as simple as snake skin shedding.

"Reality changed and I don't know where I fit in anymore. Sounds crazy, huh?" Christopher Dactylos who is not who he was, admits it. He's changed, or his entire world has – and he's lost. Jo's heart goes out to him, and out to everyone who cares about him – and she can't help it.

"I know more about that I can legally say." At that hinting, she earns herself a smile that's familiar and heartbreaking. She knows who this man is, even if he doesn't know himself.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks, finally, because Jo knows she can't just tell him. He has to want to know to heal.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson." She says it with a smile, warm and welcoming. Thoughtfully, he nods in agreement.

"I don't know if I can be him again, exactly." It's a warning that rises up from the heart of the man who named himself Christopher Dactylos after having been an Ascended.

"That's alright. We're just glad to have you back, even if you are not exactly…you." Jo knows that at least Jack O'Neill will never question that Daniel Jackson belongs on SG-1.


End file.
